Fiber reinforced polymer composites (FRPC) are class of engineering materials which are extensively suited for advanced applications such as automotive, civil infrastructure, and military applications. Conventional fibers used to reinforce polymer matrices, such as carbon or glass fibers, are expensive and in some instances their preparation or use may be harmful to the environment. In addition, formulation of FRPC using such fibers requires state of art equipment and advanced methods for fiber preparation and coupling, to ensure good bonding of the fibrous materials to the polymer matrix.
It would be advantageous if less expensive and less environmentally problematic reinforcing materials could be found to enhance the mechanical strength of polymeric matrices.